Hope
by Akikofuma
Summary: After one last passionte night of love making before returning to Asgard, Loki realizes he is pregnant while in his cell. What would Thor say when he told him he's the father? What would happen with the child? / SMUTT. Pseudo-incest. RATED M FOR A REASON. Post-Avengers.


It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. This wasn't happening. This was just a bad joke.

Loki kept repeating those words to himself, over and over, like a mantra, as if he kept thinking it, it would somehow become true.

But there was no doubt. The flare of magic in his lower abdomen left no room for speculation. Pregnant. He was pregnant.

His stomach lurched for what felt like the hundredth time since he had woken only a few hours ago. Grabbing a bowl, he emptied his stomach content into it. But since he had already thrown up the sparse breakfast the guard had given him, there was not much left he could spit into the bowl. The bile in his mouth made him wince as he spat it out, groaning quietly. Continuously throwing up was exhausting.

Pushing the bowl away from himself, he reached for the water standing next to him, washing out his mouth before taking a few sips, in an attempt to sooth his cramping stomach. He prayed that the nausea would soon fade. His body was demanding, and at the same time refusing, nutrition.

Loki laid flat on the bed his mother had provided him with, automatically resting a hand over his flat stomach, feeling the being within surging with joy. He could feel its every mood. The sorcerer shook his head. This child could not be much older than a month. And there was only one man he had slept with.

Thor.

The night before he was taken back to Asgard, his brother had made love to him, one last time, as they had done often before Loki had tried to destroy Jotunheim. By hel, they had both been so sure that he was walking to his death they had not thought about any consequences. Not that Loki had thought this could happen. Of course he had heard that male Jotun's could bear children, but he had never expected to carry a child of his own.

And yet, here he was, very much alive, locked away like a rabid dog, on display for whoever cared to steal a glance at the would-be-king. Caged and, much to his horror, pregnant with his brother's child.

His head hurt. Trying to process this piece of information was something he would have preferred doing in privacy, somewhere darker. The light was so god damn bright it made his eyes hurt. Curling onto his side, he pulled his blanket over his body, covering his head as well. What was he going to do?

He desperately wished his mother would come to see him. Not that he would tell her, not just yet. But her presence was soothing to the man, and he knew it would instantly make him feel better to lay eyes upon her.

He forced himself to think of the possibilities he had. He could carry the child to term, though he had no idea how long that would be. Of course, being locked into this tiny cell was not going to do him or the child any good, but he could make it. He could ask his mother for help.

The other way to go would be to tell Odin about the child. He would probably be moved to a more comfortable room, where he would be pampered as much as a pregnant man needed it, and then he could give birth to his child with healers present. But he would have to eventually tell them who the father was, and for all he knew the Allfather would take the child from him before he even saw its face.

Or he could ask his mother to bring him a potion, and end the babies life. Just the thought of killing an innocent child, _his_ child was too much to bare. No. He could not kill it.

But that meant he only had two options left. He could bring the baby into this world in this cell, and beg his mother to hide it away, to keep it safe. And maybe, one day he would be released and he would get to be with his baby.

But Loki did not want to give his baby away. It was his. He was nurturing it within his body, helping it grow bigger and stronger with each passing day. And even though his mind was riddled with fear, he already knew he loved this baby with all his heart. It was proof of his love for his brother. It was the light in his darkness. He would not be able to give it to anyone else without breaking his own heart even more than it already was.

His head was spinning with thoughts, and he felt utterly exhausted. He would have time to think later, he decided, allowing himself to fall asleep. It would have to wait until later.

* * *

A few days later, Loki found himself dreading the moment the guards brought him his food. The meals he received where by no means bad, but they were meant to cater to the typical Asgardian taste, which meant a lot of meat of all kinds. Just the smell of it made Loki vomit onto the floor.

He had asked the guards to change his meals, to bring him fruit and vegetables instead, but the man had simply grunted before walking away. The child in his stomach was upset at him, demanding all his energy, and wanting more. Loki was always tired, and he spent his days and nights mostly asleep as his body tried to give his child what it needed, taking from itself everything it had.

Loki forced himself to breath deeply. He had to eat. He had no other choice. He wanted this child to survive, wanted it strong and healthy. He would have to push through the nausea, and at least try to keep something down. Heavy footsteps made him look up. He was expecting a guard with his meals, but what he saw surprised and scared him at the same time.

Thor was carrying a heavily loaded plate, filled with many things. Loki's mouth watered at the sight of the fruit and other items he had been craving for. A jolt in his stomach made him smile. His child approved as well.

"Loki." Thor said quietly, passing through the restrictions as if they were non existent, holding out the plate to the raven haired man. Loki smelled the meat before he saw it, and suddenly his appetite vanished. He turned away, hunching over as bile rose into his mouth once more, hastily grabbing a bowl to spit into. Strong hands were suddenly upon him, one wrapping around his waste to hold him upright, the other pulling his hair out of his face as he wretched, dry heaving when there was nothing left in his stomach.

Fear surged through him as cold as a winters breeze on Jotunheim. Would Thor be able to sense the living creature within him? The baby seemed to recognize its father, sending waves of joy to Loki, making him groan. He was gently maneuvered to the bed, and he sat down, grateful for the help despite his worries.

"The guards have been telling me you aren't eating well. That you are sick a lot." Thor quirked a brow at his brother, grabbing some water that he handed to his brother, sitting down beside him. "Are you ill?"

"Its the smell of the meat." Loki said, his voice raw from the violent vomiting. "It makes me ill."

Thor nodded, moving to gather the meat from the plate, tossing it into the bowl with Loki's stomach fluids before carrying it out of the cell. Loki's nausea immediately faded, leaving only a slightly uncomfortable twinge behind.

He grabbed the first piece of fruit he could reach, and devoured it. One after the other, Loki ate and ate until the plate was clean.

"It seems you have regained your appetite." Loki looked up from the plate and into his brother's eyes. He hadn't even noticed his presence until he had spoken to him, too concentrated on giving his child what it had sorely missed the last few days.

"It appears to be so." Loki answered, moving away from his brother, retreating onto his bed. "Why have you come here? You have never visited me. Why now?"

"Mother sent me. She told me to make you eat, and then take you to the healers. She is worried." Thor responded, moving closer to his brother yet again. "She is right to. You look horrible."

"It comes with the comforts of being a prisoner, dearest brother." Loki snapped. Anger rose from his stomach, making him wince, his hand coming to rest against his stomach, rubbing his thumb over the still flat part of his body, soothing the child within. "No healers."

"Loki if you are ill, you must let yourself be helped." Thor insisted, breaching the little personal space the trickster had left. Loki's thoughts were racing. He needed to supply his child with nutrition. He couldn't go on like this, not if he wanted the tiny creature in his stomach to live. But if he was sent to the healers, his condition would soon be brought to Odin's attention, and that meant his child would be taken. He only had one chance.

"I am not ill, Thor." he answered quietly. "I am pregnant."

Loki did not care to look at his brother. He could quite vividly imagine the expression on the Thunderers face. But he had to play his part. He had to push through. Forcing himself to look up at Thor, he forced a sly grin on his face.

"Yes, Thor. It is yours. Your child is growing within me as I rot in this cell. What a wonderful father you are." he purred. "Our baby will be so proud."

"...It is a lie." Thor finally said, but his eyes were filled with doubt.

"Is it, Thor? Are you sure of that, dearest brother of mine?" Loki asked, motioning towards his stomach. "I am speaking the truth. It is your child that is making me ill. Much like you have done for my entire life."

"Prove it. Let me call the healers." Thor growled. Loki marveled at the anger in the Thunderers voice. He was still able to rile Thor up.

"And then they will tell the Allfather, and the second this child is born it will be taken. Do you think he would let you raise it? A bastard child from a Jotun? No Thor, neither of us would see this child ever again. Is that what you want, brother? Will you cast your flesh and blood aside as easily as you did me?" he prompted, placing a hand on his stomach.

Thor fell silent, watching his brother carefully for what seemed like hours. And while Loki kept his face blank, his emotions were in an uproar. He had taken a great risk by telling Thor of the child, but if it meant his brother would give him what he needed to carry this child to term, it was worth it. Yet, he had to trust in Thor's good heart, trust that he would not give the child away.

"Mother then." Thor said, rising from the bed. "She will keep it secret if I ask her to. And she will be able to tell if you are speaking the truth."

"Ah, a very wise choice." Loki answered, his words sweet as honey. "Bring her then. She will tell you what I have told you. I am with child."

Thor didn't answer as he turned on his heel, walking from the cell with hasty steps. Loki allowed himself a moment of weakness as he closed his eyes, laying back onto the bed with a sigh of relief.

So far, so good.

* * *

"He speaks the truth." Frigga said, pulling her hands from the tricksters stomach. Thor had sent away all the guards, blocking the view of all the other prisoners with his broad body.

Loki grinned, sitting up once more as he quirked a brow at his brother, waiting for his reaction. Apparently,Thor had confessed to their mother about their relationship, for she too turned to the God of Thunder.

"What now, Thor?" Loki teased, grinning widely at his brother. "Shall we spread the joyous news?"

"Hold your tongue." Thor shot back.

"Now now Thor. Are you not proud? You are to be a father!" Loki chimed. Oh how sick he was feeling. He had never wanted it to be this way. He had always imagined telling his lover about their child with joy. Of course, it had been fantasies he had dreamed of a long time ago, a time when he thought that maybe somehow they would be able to spend their life together.

"Loki." Frigga scolded, placing a soft hand onto his cheek. "I wish you had told me sooner. The child is healthy, but it is small for its age. This is no place for a mother to be."

"This is no place for a dog." Loki answered, but leaned into the comforting touch of his mother.

"I have done my best to make it as comfortable as possible for you, Loki."

"And you did well, Mother. Forgive my words." Loki said quietly. The woman smiled, pressing a kiss to the forehead of her youngest son.

"The hormones are not easy on any of us, Loki dear."

"He was poisonous before he carried the child." Thor spat, running a calloused hand over his face. Loki snarled.

"And I should have killed you when I had the chance." The trickster spat.

"Was this a plan, too, Loki?" Thor was moving towards him, towering over him with every inch of his impressive height. "Did you conceive my child in an attempt to free yourself once more?! It this poor innocent being another scheme of yours?"

"Thor!" Frigga called with disbelieve. "Your brother had no say in this! And I am ashamed that you would think of him so badly. He has made bad decisions, he has done horrible things. But he is not a monster."

Loki scoffed. Many would call him a monster. But he loved his mother more than ever before in his life for her words. She was the only one that seemed to look past his anger and rage, and saw who he really was.

"..So this happened without either of our knowledge." Thor said, retreating from his brother, pacing up and down the small cell. Finally, he turned to his mother. "What do we do?"

"Loki is right. If Odin finds out, he will take the child." Frigga answered calmly. "But Loki cannot stay here. If this child is to develop normally, healthily, then he needs to be moved to another location. He needs rest, food, and he needs peace of mind."

"So what do you suggest?" The Thunderer asked. Loki decided that it would be wiser to stay out of this part of conversation. His snide comments would not help his case, and with his brother staring down at him with such obvious disdain, he knew that nothing else would pass his lips.

"We tell Odin he is very sick. We ask him to move Loki into his old rooms, with restrictions of course. I will look after him personally. And when the time calls for it, we will decide how to proceed. It is too soon to worry about what to do with the child." Frigga said, standing from the bed, gently caressing the raven haired mans cheek. "I will take care of you."

"You always have." Loki replied, looking up at his mother, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you."

He watched in silence as both his mother and the father of his child departed. Gently rubbing his stomach, he spoke to his child for the first time.

"We'll be okay."

* * *

Loki stretched out on the luxurious bed, delighted with how soft the sheets were. Nothing had changed in his room, the shelves filled with his books, and all the things he had gathered on his many adventures with his brother. He had for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, taken a hot bath. He had been restricted to his room, guards posted outside the doors, and he was not allowed to leave. But he had a room, he could entertain himself, and he could keep up his personal hygiene. He couldn't ask for more.

His body ached, despite the soothing warm water. His muscles had relaxed and now he felt how tense he had been during his time in the cell. And despite the aches and pains, Loki felt better. He did not know how his mother had done it, but he was grateful that she had succeeded.

"You see?" he whispered lovingly to the child in his stomach. "I told you we'd be okay. This is better no?"

The child replied with a wave of content, washing over Loki's skin, making him smile. His mother had told him that once he held his baby, he would love it even more than he did now. Loki thought that impossible. His heart was already bursting with love for the tiny child within him.

"Yes, I knew you'd like it here better too." He cooed, still rubbing his stomach, ignoring as the door was opened

"I have brought you food." Thor stated, placing the plate of food onto the wooden table.

Loki did not answer. He was enjoying this closeness with his child too much to allow himself to banter with Thor. He had done something good for his child and his baby knew. Loki was overwhelmed with the glee he was experiencing.

Suddenly the bed dipped, and Loki looked into the handsome face of Asgard's soon-to-be-King. They simply looked at each other in silence for a while, and Loki was growing uneasy. He was about to open his mouth and snarl at his brother, but Thor cut him off.

"May I?" Thor asked, motioning towards Loki's stomach. It caught the trickster by surprise. By the way Thor had reacted, he hadn't expected him to take any interest in their child. But he found that, despite knowing it was foolish, he was happy that Thor did care, at least a little. He nodded, pulling up his tunic to give free his stomach.

Thor reached out, placing a large hand over Loki's stomach. Loki shook his head, pushing the Thunderers hand lower, until it was lingering above their child. He watched as Thor features softened, shuddering as his rough skinned thumb rubbed along his stomach.

"Can you feel it?" Thor questioned, his gaze fixed upon his hand.

"I can." Loki replied, awkwardly holding his tunic up as he turned his head, looking away. He could not bare to witness the sudden affection, love even, in Thor's face. "I feel what it feels."

"What is it feeling now?"

"..It recognizes you. It is happy, and excited. It is glad to meet you." Loki closed his eyes, remind himself that he and Thor were over. Bittersweet images of him and Thor walking across one of Asgards many field, brilliant green grass surrounding them, a small child walking before them. It was but a dream.

"I am glad to meet you too, little one." Thor breathed, rubbing Loki's stomach some more. "Know that I love you. No matter how you found your way into my life. I love you."

Loki's heart clenched. Oh how he longed to hear those words from his brother. How he longed to once more be embraced by those strong arms, to be held and kissed and _cherished. _

"Enough." he spat, pulling away from his brother, dropping his tunic to cover his stomach. "I am not a petting zoo."

"Loki.." Thor sighed, shaking his head. "This is hard on the both of us."

"Is it, _brother_?" Loki snarled, rising from the bed, moving to one of the large windows. "How hard your life must be Thor. Having me carry your child. A child that will most probably taken from me, hidden from the eyes of the Allfather, and while you will be free to see it, I will be locked back into a cell. While you may watch it grow up, watch it develop, I will never get a glance of it. I must say Thor, it is a miracle that I am not weeping over your pain."

"You brought yourself into that cell!" Thor boomed, forcefully moving of the bed and to Loki's side, grasping his brother's arms so tight it hurt. "We would have never been in this position if you had not attempted to murder an entire race!"

"What difference would it make?!" Loki snarled back. "Even if I had not done any of this, even if I had been a free man when I had conceived your child, the situation would have been the same! I would have been hidden away while pregnant, and the child would have been taken!"

Thor's expression was guarded as he looked down at he smaller male, before slowly releasing him.

"You want to raise this child." he finally stated.

"Of course I want to raise this child, you big oaf!" Loki snapped, furious at Thor. "Do you think I care about being locked away?! I have been through worse! But this is _my_ child! It is part of me!"

Loki felt tears pricking at his eyes at he thought of his baby being taken from him, and he quickly turned to hide them from the Thunderer.

"It is also my child, Loki. It is our child." Thor said, laying a hand on the small of Loki's back, rubbing at his brothers back. "I do not want it to be taken either. I want to be with my child."

"And how, prey tell, will you manage that, oh Prince?" Venom dripped from Loki's words as he stubbornly wiped away a single tear from his cheek. "We both know we cannot have what we wish for. And how do you expect to raise a child with a man you hate?"

"I only hate you." Thor began, making Loki rolls his eyes. If Thor was going to launch into a lecture about how horrible the things he had done were, he would personally strangle the man. "Because I still love you with every fiber in my body."

Loki's eyes widened, his breath caught in his chest as the words made his head spin. Thor still loved him. He had not been thrown away by the God of Thunder. He still cared. He had no words.

"And I know you still love me too, Loki." Gently, Thor turned the tricksters head upwards, smiling weakly as he caressed his cheek. "We will find a way. We always do."

"Your optimism is only rivaled by your naivety." Loki replied wearily. "...But it has served you well."

"That it has."

Loki wanted to reply, to speak, but a sudden rush of such intense pain it took his breath away rushed through him, making him choke on his own words. His legs gave out beneath him, strong arms wrapping around him, holding him up.

"Loki?" The worry in Thor's voice was painfully obvious, scaring Loki more than he already was. His hand flew to his stomach, the source of the pain, gasping as the pain stayed strong.

"Mother. Get mother." he ground out between clenched teeth. "Lay me down, and get her. Quickly."

* * *

A month had passed since the incident that had chained him to his bed until this day. His mother had put him on strict bed rest. Stress had caused the tricksters body to rebel against the child within him that was taking so much of his energy. But the Queen had managed to save the child, much to Loki's relieve.

The trickster was alone for most of the time, the silence only interrupted by Frigga's and Thor's visits. And while Frigga spent as much time with her son as she could, Thor never stayed long. He would talk to the child, shower Loki's stomach in soft caresses, and he would leave.

Loki found that those brief visits were more painful than not seeing Thor at all. Every time the Thunderer came into his rooms, he hoped they would be able to talk about their feelings for each other, what it meant, what they would do. But his brother ignored him as far as possible.

Laying down the book he had been reading, Loki leaned his head back against the head of the wooden bed, closing his eyes. His situation had improved, no question. He was well fed, he was warm and comfortable and clean. And yet he could not be happy. The child inside him sent him a rush of hope.

Chuckling, Loki reached to his stomach, gently rubbing his hand over his skin.

"You are already so much like your father little one, and you aren't even born yet." he said quietly. "So much like your father."

"Is that so?" Loki looked up as Thor entered, closing the door behind him.

"Quite." Loki sneered. He could no longer keep the anger and disappointment at his brother bottled up within him. "I do not wish to see you today."

Rolling onto his side, facing away from the Thunderer, Loki pulled the blanket up to his nose. He was done being treated like the vessel for his brother's child, being petted like an animal. No, he was done with it. Either Thor started treating him like a human being, or he would not see him.

Thor didn't answer, and Loki didn't care to hear his brothers words. It wasn't until he felt the bed shift beneath him that he opened his eyes, suddenly being wrapped up in his brother's arms, captured by the blanket he had used as protection only seconds ago.

"You are upset at me." Thor said quietly, the deep baritone of his voice so close to the sorcerers ear making Loki shiver.

"You are, once more, ever so observing." Loki snapped.

"Calm yourself, Loki. Anger is not good for the baby." Thor soothed, pressing a kiss to the back of Loki's head.

"Well, wouldn't want your carrier to harm the precious cargo now, would we?" Loki huffed, not struggling, knowing that any attempt at escaping was futile.

"Carrier?" Thor asked, turning his pregnant brother in his arms, looking down at him, confusion much too obvious. Thor had always wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Well, isn't that what I am for you? You ignore me at every turn. The only part of my body you pay any attention to is the one carrying your child. By Hel, you could at least look at my face once!" Loki spat, refusing to look the Thunderer in the eye, turning his head away.

"..I am sorry." Thor said, reaching up to touch Loki's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it. "I.. do not know how to handle this situation. It is not easy on me."

"Well ignoring the person you supposedly not does not really help me, either." Loki bit out, growling at the touch.

"Loki. What would you want me to do?" Thor asked, gently pulling the tricksters face towards his own, making their eyes.

"I want you to treat me like a person! I want you to talk to me! I want you to not only take responsibility for the child, but responsibility for me too!" Loki felt better. He was finally saying what he had been thinking for weeks, and he felt relieved. "I am tired of being treated like a pregnant mare who's foal you want!"

"Enough Loki. Enough." Thor soothed, holding the sorcerers face in between his hands, pressing their foreheads together. "I am sorry. I did not know you were feeling so troubled. I promise, I will not make you feel like this anymore. Please calm down. Think of the baby."

Loki huffed, obviously still annoyed, but Thor was right. The tiny creature inside him was already protesting against his anger. He slipped his hand onto his stomach, rubbing at it gently.

"Is it upset?" Thor ask tenderly, shifting them gently, Loki now one more sitting up, back resting against the headrest, Thor kneeling beside him. The Thunderer leaned down, gently taking Loki's hand off his stomach, pressing a soft kiss to the ivory skin. "Don't be upset little one. Its alright now."

Loki couldn't help the blush creep on his face as the stubble of his brother's beard scraped against his skin, tickling him ever so gently. It had been a long time since he had felt Thor touch him so gently, and it brought memories of the past to his mind.

"That's enough, you're going to scare the poor thing." Loki murmured, trying to push Thor away from his stomach. But the God of Thunder wouldn't budge, grinning up at Loki.

"Come on, Loki. Let me talk to the baby a little. I want it to know my voice. Please?" Loki was about to protest when his child surged, making his father sigh.

"Fine.. Talk to it then." he sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest, determined to not look down until Thor had left. He couldn't allow himself to think that this was going to be okay. Hope was paralyzing. And if he wanted to survive, he would need every ounce of strength he could get.

* * *

Loki stared at himself in the mirror. 5 months had passed since he had found out he was pregnant, and finally he was starting to show. A small bump was now where his flat stomach used to be, and in rare moments of peace, he swore he could feel the baby move.

His relationship with Thor had improved. The blond man would visit him almost every day, and when he could, spent several hours with him. He talked to the baby most of all, rubbed over Loki's stomach, whispering sweet endearments and loving words to their child.

But he spoke to the god of mischief too, always worried about how he was feeling, bringing him food and water, and once even a small bag of Loki's favorite bath crystals. It almost felt like Loki had always dreamed it would when he and Thor were going to be parents. Almost.

While they spoke, Thor was very careful not to upset Loki, avoiding any topic that could cause a fight, including their feelings and how they were going on. Loki felt aggravated by that, but it made no sense to confront his brother. He needed to stay calm, and Thor would not give in to his prodding out of fear for their unborn child.

Loki turned to his side, inspecting the bump closer. This was were his child was growing. Thor's baby. The result of one passionate night. Who thought something so wonderful could come from sex?

Of course, being pregnant was not only sunshine and flowers. Loki was moody, tired, always hungry, and as the child grew, his back started hurting. It wasn't anything he couldn't deal with, but he had been slim and athletic his entire life, able to sneak his way through the palace in absolute silence. He had lost that ability now. Moving in his normal smooth motions was harder now that he carried his child. But then, it seemed a fair trade.

Running his hands over the small bump, he felt his child wake from its sleep, sending him a wave of sleepy happiness that made Loki smile. The baby was always in a good mood, save the few occasions that it had protested against Loki's anger. Their child seemed to have inherited most of Thor's personality. It was joyous, loving and carefree.

"I hope you stay that way once you are in this world, little one. It is a cruel place, but you can find warmth in it if you look in the right places." Loki whispered, rubbing where the child's head was most likely resting.

"We will teach it where to look for warmth, Loki." Thor's words startled the sorcerer, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned, watching as Thor moved closer, kneeling at the tricksters feet, hands pressing gently against his stomach as the Thunderer pressed a kiss onto it. It had become somewhat of a ritual. Thor would kiss his stomach hello and goodbye, and Loki snapped at him each time.

But today, he felt so content, so completely at peace with himself and the world that he could not bring himself to form sharp words on his lips. Instead he gave in to an urge he had denied himself ever since they had started this ritual. He ran his fingers through Thor's thick, golden hair, feeling how it almost flowed against his hands like liquid. He had done this many times before, when they had still been young and foolish, thinking that their love would conquer all. How foolish they had been.

Thor raised his head, looking up at the raven haired man, eyes searching his face for what felt like an eternity. Loki simply smiled. What else could he do? They both knew they still loved each other, that they probably always would. There was no sense in denying it. And just for today, Loki wanted to feel a little of the happiness he used to feel every day.

He watched as the God of Thunder rose to his feet, hands slipping from the bump to his hips. As a child, Loki had always hated that his brother was taller than he was, but as they had become lovers, he found that being the smaller had its perks. He had always felt safe in his brother's arms, huddling against his strong chest, his face pressed against the crock of Thor's neck.

"You grow more beautiful with each day." Thor whispered, making Loki blush much to his embarrassment.

"Flattery, brother?" he asked quietly, turning his head away. "I think we have established it gets you nowhere."

"I speak but the truth." Thor answered, amusement lacing his voice. And suddenly Loki felt his brothers lips against his cheek, traveling lower, down the sharp line of his jaw, to his chin, and then, _finally_, they laid against his lips.

Loki's vision went white as he was not only overwhelmed by his own feelings, but practically bombarded with the outrageous joy of their child. He felt his knee's give out, his hands digging into Thor's arms to halt his fall, despite knowing that his brother would never let him hit the ground.

"It seems I have swept you from your feet with my flattery, Loki. Does that not count as getting somewhere?" Thor chuckled, carefully holding the younger male against his chest, minding the baby bump.

"...Don't boast. It is not attractive." Loki answered, but his words lacked any menace, any sharpness as he rested his head against the warmth of Thor's chest.

"Yes, I remember mother telling me that time and time again when we were children." Thor chuckled, one hand on the back of Loki's head, the other on his hips. "How are you feeling today?"

"At peace." Loki replied. "And before you ask, your child is thrilled at your presence."

"At peace? That is something you haven't felt for a long time. Has the pregnancy finally tamed you, brother?" Loki shrugged at the question, not knowing what to say. Had he been tamed by the child in his stomach? Maybe.

"I was about to take a bath." Loki said, moving out of Thor's arms and toward the bathroom. "You can come back later, if you like."

"Nonsense, Loki. I have seen you naked many times." The Thunderer answered, following the trickster into the bathroom. Loki frowned, not feeling too comfortable with undressing in front of Thor. Of course he had done it many time before, but it was different now. They were not lovers anymore. On the other hand, arguing with Thor would get him no where, and his ever sore muscles needed the hot water.

Admitting his defeat, he started to fill the tube with water, slipping out of his tunic and his shoes, halting at his pants. Maybe he should just ask Thor to leave, so he could bathe in peace and quiet. As he was about to turn and demand that his brother leave (because that was his way of asking) When he felt strong arms slip over his side, down to the hem of his pants, undoing them with such ease it was almost disturbing.

"Just get into the water, Loki." Thor softly commanded, and for once Loki was happy to oblige. Scurrying over to the tube, yes _scurrying_, he let himself sink into the water, letting out an involuntary grown as the warmth wrapped around his body. This was what he had missed most in the cell. A nice, warm bath.

Thor had pulled up a chair from the other room, moving to wash the tricksters hair, and Loki let him, enjoying the feeling of strong fingers massaging at his scalp too much to stop him. And, oh the horrors, he actually let out a soft purr. A _purr._

Immediately suffocating the much too soft sound in his throat, he was glad that Thor didn't comment. It had been a while that they had spent time together in such an intimate way, and Loki didn't know if he was happy or unsettled by it. Of course, he had always longed for Thor, and probably always would. But was the Thunderer doing this because he longed for him too, or because of the child he was carrying?

Was Thor being so kind to him because he did not want the child to be harmed? He hadn't come to see him in his cell until their mother had ordered him too. He hadn't cared to see if he was okay. No.. he hadn't cared at all.

Loki sat up, pulling away from the hands that were so deliciously scratching his scalp, closing his eyes as he inhaled the steam filled air. He felt ill. How had he not seen this before? How had he allowed himself to be so stupid, so naïve, to believe that Thor..

Shaking his head, he turned to look at his brother, expression blank, stoic, as it had always been and always should be.

"Get out."

Thor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, lips pressing together, a clear sign of anger Loki had learned to detect back when they were young.

"Why?" The God of Thunder asked.

"Because I am no fool. And you will not make me believe in something that isn't there. Now get out." Loki snapped.

"What do you speak of Loki? What mislead idea has your dark heart and poisoned mind brought to life now?" Thor asked, watching as his brother scowled at him.

"Oh of course. My poisoned mind making me see things that aren't there, as always. By Norse, Thor, do you really think my mind poisoned itself? Do you not wonder how I became what I am?" Loki sneered, moving to step out of the tub, wrapping himself in a large towel. "Do you think I do not see through you? Not once did you come to see me while I was imprisoned. Not once did you care to check up on the man you once claimed to _love_. To _protect._"

"You were not the man I loved." Thor said quietly. "That man was lost."

"And is he back now, _brother_?" Loki spat, shielding his body with the soft fabric of the towel, covering his stomach. "Or is it what I carry within that you are interested in?"

"..I thought he was. It is painful to watch the battle between the man you were, and the man you are now. But I can see the man I love struggling within you. I refuse to believe he is dead." Thor answered, moving towards Loki, hand outstretched, wanting to touch his little brother.

"I was _never_ less lost than I was when I was free! After you tossed me into that abyss, after you let me go, I was what I always should have been. Free of you and father. Free of your expectations, of the pressure to please the both of you." The trickster stepped back from his brother, carefully, not wanting to slip on the now moist floor. "You. You and Odin, you made me into something I never was, forcing me to fit into a mold that doesn't fit me. But how would you ever know how that feels? Being the perfect son. The perfect Asgardian. The perfect _prince_. How would you know what if feels like to try to be everything everyone wants from you and _knowing_ you are not? You have never wanted _me_, you wanted what you thought I was."

"Loki, you are not making any sense!" Thor's voice was rising, a thick vain in his neck throbbing, another much too obvious sign of anger that normally would have made Loki back off, or at least calm himself. But he could not go back, the anger in him too alive, too burning.

"Think, Thor! All those nights I spent with you at some feast, all those days I went sparring, all those little adventures I went on with you and your friends! Do you really think that I enjoyed them?" He snarled. "I did it because I loved you, because you expected me to, because it was what Odin wanted from his son! I was never the man I tried to be. And while I tried to be everything everyone wanted, I bent backwards to please all of you! You want to know what poisoned my mind and heart?! I was never accepted for who I am, I was never allowed to be the man I wanted to be, the man I _was_. If anyone is to blame for my actions, for my crimes, it is **you.** You who whispered sweet words into my ear about how much you loved me, how much you wanted me, but were never able to see _me_. The only one that loved me for who I am was mother."

"Is that how you felt, all this time?" Confusion was clear in Thor's voice, the anger suddenly gone. "That I did not love you for who you are?"

"How could you love me for who I am? You never _saw_ who I am." Loki scoffed, shaking his head, maybe in disbelieve, or disappointment. "I was never the man that wanted to drink, to fight. I am not like you. I love the quiet, I love books, I love my magic. I love exploring things none of you even know existed. I wanted to be a sorcerer, a wise man, not a warrior. But I knew that no one would ever accept that. Not from a son of Odin, the greatest warrior of all times."

"But Loki.. why did you not just tell me?" Thor asked gently, and the tenderness in the others voice only served to spark the tricksters anger even more.

"Because I was afraid. I was afraid all my life, that if I did anything that displeased you or Odin, I would be cast aside more than I already was. I could not stand being ignored or belittled any more. I lived in fear, until the day I finally chose to act. And I was thrown off into nothingness for it."

"I never wanted you to leave! I wanted you home!" Thor argued. "The night on the mountain, I asked you to come home!"

"Asgard is not my home, and it never was!" Loki shouted. How could Thor be so daft? How could he not understand? "It was my prison! And when I returned, when I would have needed you to comfort me, to counsel me, to just _be_ there, you deserted me! As you always did."

"If you had just talked to me I would have acted differently!" The blond argued, moving closer to Loki once again. "I could have helped you!"

"You destroyed me! And I would rather be caught dead than accepting help from a man like _you._ You cannot even fathom the pain you have brought me, and you will never understand! Be gone, leave me, do not come back again, oh wonderful Thor! Leave me behind like you always have, for we both know once this child is born you will throw me back into the cell and I will never see you again! _Leave! _You are not worth my love, you are not worth the child's love, you are not worth of anything you have! You are a cruel man, and I hope you choke on your own words!"

Fuming, the sorcerer dashed into his bedroom, retreating onto his bed, curling up under the blanket, wanting to feel warm, protected. He envied the child within him that had everything it needed, that was safe in his body, safe from every harm.

Heavy footsteps made Loki cringe, but his brother did not come to him. The door opened and shut, and Thor was gone.

Loki felt relieved and hated himself more than he ever had, all at once.

* * *

Loki hadn't seen the father of his child in almost a month. The baby had grown considerably since then, the bump now visible to the plain eye. His mother had brought him ointment, to sooth his stretched skin that was protesting against the abuse it was suddenly put through.

The child itself was as joyful as ever, greeting Loki with love and warmth whenever it woke, reacting to his voice with gentle movements, turning in its sleep. Loki had never thought he could love his child any more than he had when he had realized it was there, but now that he felt it move in him, he knew that he would never love anything as much as this child. That he would fight entire worlds to keep it safe. The little being in his stomach was his lifeline. His reason to live.

He spoke to the baby whenever it was awake, read to it even, and sometimes, when the sun had long set and Loki desperately needed sleep, he sang to the child to sooth it, so that it would settle down and allow him rest.

The baby had finally allowed him to eat meat again, and Loki was gaining weight with a speed he had never thought possible. He felt uncomfortable in his body, and at the same time didn't mind. He would give his child whatever it needed, and happily. It had quickly developed a liking for strawberries, making the trickster crave them daily.

His days were slow, peaceful, paced even. It was getting harder for him to stand or walk for long periods of time, his back aching terribly when he overdid himself. So he spent his days sitting either in bed, or the chair in front of the window, reading in silence.

And even though his life was going so well, even though he was as comfortable as he had never been, he felt something was missing. And so did his child.

As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Thor. He missed the closeness they had shared the last time they met. He missed his warmth, his voice, his scent, anything and everything about his older brother. He would never have said it out loud, of course, the shame too much for him to bare. But sometimes, in his darkest moments, he would think of Thor and his heart would fill with sorrow, prompting his child to comfort him.

"You silly thing." he whispered quietly, rubbing his stomach. "I am supposed to look after you, not the other way around. Settle down now, little one. Sadness is something you will feel soon enough. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sad, Loki?"

Loki's eyes fell shut. How did Thor manage to always come to him in his most vulnerable moments? Was it talent, or did his brother maybe watch him without him noticing?

"What is it to you, brother?"

"It is everything to me."

Loki bit his lower lip, fighting the urge to simply throw himself at Thor. As angry as he had been with him, he simply couldn't resist him. Couldn't stop loving him. He was cursed. Shaking his head, he laid the book in his hands on the small table next to him, slowly getting out of the chair.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly, turning to look at his brother.

"I have thought about your words." Thor answered, making his way to his brother. "It has grown so much."

"I hope you did not hurt yourself thinking." The trickster sighed, looking down at his stomach, one hand resting on the bump. "It is a child, Thor. Growing is what they do."

"It did hurt to think about it, Loki. Because you were right." Loki's head snapped up, disbelieve and distrust mirrored in his face as he watched his brother. But Thor did not give him a chance to reply as he continued speaking.

"I have treated you poorly, all this time. I should have seen your pain long ago. But I was blind. You said I loved you for who I wanted you to be, not for who you really are. And at first I thought you were right about that too." Thor sighed, running a broad hand through his hair. "But..then I realized that, while I loved you when we did the things I wanted to do.. I loved you most when we were sitting silently together while you read. I loved you most when I watched you study. I did not realize it then, and it took a long time for me to understand now. But I think.. I think I did catch a glimpse of who you really are, Loki, and I loved it. Even then. And even after what you have done, I still love you."

Loki was taken aback by his brother's words, not knowing what to say, or even feel. Was there anything to say?

"And what now, brother, after all these realizations, and all your understanding. What do you want now?" he asked, forcing his voice to be steady, not to shake like he knew it would if he did not concentrate.

"..I want to make amends. You spoke of pain that I caused you, that I destroyed you. I want to heal you." Stepping forward, Thor rested his hands on Loki's cheek, pressing their foreheads together as he had done so many times. "Let me love you, Loki. You. Not the you I wanted you to be. But who you are."

"And you think you can love who I really am? Twisted mind and all?" The trickster asked quietly, closing his eyes. His mind was on overload. Was it another trick? Was it the truth? Would he be allowed happiness, or would he be thrust into darkness even further once he delivered the child?

"Twisted mind and all." Thor breathed, shifting his head to press a soft kiss to his brother's lips. "If you will have me."

"You are as stupid as you are strong." Loki whispered against the male's lips. "I will always have you. And that makes me even more stupid than you."

And suddenly he was in the air, strong arms wrapped around his thighs, right under the mounds of his ass, holding him up. A yelp escaped him, his arms instinctively reaching for something he could hold onto, long fingers digging into Thor's shoulders as he watched his brother kiss and nuzzle his stomach.

Maybe. Just maybe this would turn out to be okay.

* * *

Loki watched Thor pace up and down the room, shaking his head, a small grin forming on his lips.

"Thor. Calm down."

"I cannot!" Thor said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Mother is late, and I want to finally know if its going to be a boy or a girl!"

"Your pacing a hole into my floor will not make you know any sooner. She will get here when she does. Come." Loki petted the spot next to him, waiting for Thor to lay down beside him. "Now relax. Talk to your child."

"Hey there little one." Thor all but cooed against Loki's round stomach. "Today we get to find out if your Father should buy you a wooden sword or a pretty necklace. I can't wait to see you. I hope I can hold you soon."

"I think he is excited too." Loki said, smiling as he felt another, by now familiar, surge of joy.

The doors opened, and their mother came into view, smiling brightly at her son's as she closed the door and made her way to them.

"I'm sorry I am late, I was held up. Now, shall we check up on your little one?" Frigga said, sitting on the edge of the bed, shooing Thor away from the baby bump.

"And find out what gender it is." Thor chimed in, grinning from ear to ear. Loki could only laugh at his brothers expression, shaking his head once more. Personally, he didn't care what gender the baby had, as long as it was healthy.

"Yes, of course. Now, let me see." Frigga replied, placing her hands on Loki's stomach, eyes closed as she examined her grandchild, running her hands over the tricksters stomach. Both Thor and Loki stayed silent, giving their mother the time she needed despite their curiosity.

"Well, I am happy to tell you that your child is well. It is healthy, and it has grown as it should." The female said, smiling brightly at them.

"And.. the gender?" Thor asked, wringing his hands, anxious to hear his mothers answer.

"Well, my sons, you will be the proud fathers of a baby girl."

There was silence, and then finally Thor looked at Loki, eyes wide, but sparkling with joy.

"..We will have to teach her how to fight." He said.

"And why is that?" Loki asked, quirking a brow.

"She is going to be the most beautiful girl in the entire 9 realms, how else would she get rid of all the suitors?" Thor grinned, his hand on Loki's stomach the second his mother had pulled back.

"I think you will deal with them just fine." Loki chuckled, placing his hand on top of Thor's as the Thunderer leaned in to steal a soft kiss from his lover.

"As much as I would like to let you enjoy this news, I believe that the baby will be born in a month or two. We will have to talk about what we will do." Frigga interrupted, sighing.

The atmosphere changed from light to serious, and Loki sighed, looking up at Thor. What would they do? Odin still believed Loki sick, and had not checked up to verify the story. He trusted his wife. But if the baby was going to be delivered, what would they do after? They could not raise a child within these walls. It deserved a real life.

"Could we not bring them to Midgard?" Thor asked. "I know Loki can keep himself hidden from Heimdal. They would never find him."

"And Odin would send out an entire army to find me, if the Midgardians don't do it first." Loki said quietly. "They won't have forgotten what I have done, Thor. Me and the baby won't be safe."

"So what do we do then?" Thor asked, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his mother. "We can't just send the baby somewhere else. We would never see it again."

"The biggest issue is that Loki will immediately be brought back to his cell once Odin finds out the truth. Once the baby is delivered, he will see no reason to keep Loki out of it." Frigga sighed, placing her hands in her lap. "It is a difficult situation, Thor. It will not be easy on any of us."

"...What if we get married?"

The question hung in the air, as Loki stared at his brother in disbelieve.

"Brother you must be jesting. You cannot marry me."

"And why not?" Thor asked stubbornly. "I have thought about it for a while now. It would solve all our problems. You are or royal blood, you are able to produce a heir, by hel, you already _have_ given me a heir. By our rules, you are a perfect match for me. Nothing stands against a union of us. And if you were to go and claim your throne in Jotunheim, it would even benefit the entire nine realms. Of course you would still live here, but you could appoint a proxy, that would look after the smaller matters. One of your brothers, for example."

"Thor.. no one would accept me as your Queen. All of Asgard would hate me!" Loki shook his head, running hands over his face. "And.. we know from the past that you and I.. it didn't work out. What if it doesn't work out again?"

"It didn't work because we didn't speak to each other. Loki, my people will be loyal to me, and whoever I chose as a mate, they will accept. Yes, Asgard is not happy with what you have done, not all of them. But I firmly believe that if we can redeem you, if we can explain why you did what you did.. or at least make them see that you did not mean harm. Then they would be more forgiving."

Loki sighed, looking to his mother that was silently listening to the conversation.

"What do you think, Mother? Your wisdom is much greater than ours. Would it work?" he asked.

"..I believe you both have valid points." she said carefully. "A marriage would indeed solve the problem of what would become of you, Loki, and the child. The Allfather has no ground to deny your alliance. However.. I think it would be best to wait until the child is born to make this public. The stress these news would cause for the both of you could harm the baby, and Loki. But Thor.. a marriage cannot be undone. The bonds cannot be cut. You do understand that? It will be until death."

"Of course I know that." Thor huffed, shaking his head as he looked at his mother, and then Loki. "I have thought about this very carefully. And.. I love you, Loki. And I love our child. If we had met differently, if our life would not have been as it has, I know that I would have wed you anyway. That if we had met as Prince of Jotun, and Prince of Asgard, I would still have loved you. I believe you to be my faith, my future. And so is our child. So I ask you, Loki.. would you allow me to marry you? Would you become my husband?"

Fear was the most prominent emotion Loki felt. There were so many things that could go wrong. The people of Asgard could reject him, they could try to murder him, they could try to rip them apart. Thor could find someone else, could fall out of love with him and they would be doomed to live a life of unhappiness. Odin could sabotage their relationship to the point of breaking. So many things.. so many things that he had to think about, that he had to mull over, that he needed time for..

And then his child sent him the most intense feeling of love and joy, and it took him a minute to realize it wasn't only from the child. He was feeling this too. The fear had laid over the joy like a dark, heavy curtain of despair, fogging his mind into paralyzes.

"Yes." he breathed, his tongue quicker than his mind. "Yes, I will marry you."

Thor grinned, wider and wider, before he attacked his brothers lips in a searing kiss, tongues and teeth clashing in their joy. It wasn't until Frigga cleared her throat that they broke apart, panting and, at least Loki was, embarrassed.

"Well. Then everything is decided." Frigga said, smiling gently at her two sons, reaching out to touch their cheeks with gentle hands. "Once the child is born, we will inform the Allfather. And then we will celebrate!"

* * *

Loki was in a bad mood. His back hurt, and he could hardly move. And here he was, desperately having to use the bathroom for the hundredth time today, and couldn't get out of his god damn bed.

He was more than ready to give birth. Two months ago his mother had said the delivery would be soon, and still here he was, round as a circle, as elegant as a hippo, without a baby to hold. His mother had told him to relax, to enjoy the time before the birth, for raising a baby and keeping it happy was a hard task.

But Loki had run out of patience. He wanted his body back. He wanted to hold his child, wanted to see its face, wanted to know who it looked like more and most of all: He wanted to stop having to piss every 5 minutes.

"Thor!" He bellowed, grunting as he tried to somehow roll onto his side to get up. "Get out of the bath and help me, or for the love of everything sacred, I will kill you!"

Thor quickly burst through the door, wet hair sticking to his face in a mess, drops of water running down his naked body, tanned skin almost _shining _in the sunlight. He was gorgeous. And right now, Loki hated it.

"Are you in labor?!" Thor asked, rushing to his side, helping him up. "Shall I call mother?"

"NO!" Loki snapped. "I have to take a leak _again_. This baby is determined to dehydrate me!"

Thor blinked, staring at his brother for a second before chuckling, helping Loki stand, gently ushering him into the bathroom.

"Off you go then." The thunderer said, grinning at the annoyed his Loki gave him before vanishing into the bathroom.

Oh the joys of pregnancy.

* * *

"No! I refuse!" Loki said, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I am _not_ having sex with you when I look like a god damn Elephant!"

"Loki.." Thor sighed, trying to sooth his brother as he rubbed his back, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "You are beautiful. And mother said it could help induce labor. Is that not what you wanted when you asked her to come today?"

"I wanted her to give me some kind of herbal tea, or something like that! Not tell me to let you pound me!" Loki growled, turning away from his brother, and soon to be husband. "This is ridiculous!"

"Loki just calm down. It was only a suggestion. And you have been complaining an awful lot about still being pregnant." Thor was trying to reason with him, and Loki knew he was right, but he still felt oddly agitated at the simple idea of having sex. Never in his life had he felt less attractive, and he couldn't believe when his brother told him he was beautiful. Who would find a fat, slow man attractive?

"Calm down! She said the baby would be here a month ago!" Loki whined, turning to glare at his brother. "And don't lie to me, I can see very well what I look like!"

Sighing, Thor shook his head, moving closer to kiss the trickster, gently nibbling at his lower lip as his hand came up to scratch at Loki's neck, a gesture he knew Loki loved.

"Get undressed." he said softly, running his free hand over the sorcerer's side.

"What? Thor I swear I will-"

"Just do it." Thor interrupted, his tone showing clearly that he was not going to argue over this. Growling, Loki reluctantly pulled off his tunic, and flicked off his shoes, before moving to undo his pants.

It was obvious that he felt uncomfortable with this, undressing in this state under the Thunderers steady gaze, but he knew his brother wouldn't hurt him. Quite the opposite, Thor had been patient, caring, affectionate and loving, despite Loki's frequently rotten mood.

Finally, he stood in front of Thor, naked, frowning at the older male as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Happy?" he snapped, watching as Thor moved closer.

"Very." Thor answered, smiling at his brother, taking one hand into his own, moving it to his groin. Loki blushed as he felt his brothers length, hard and aching against the palm of his hand. "I did not lie, Loki. You are beautiful. And I desire you just as much as I always have. Let me make love to you, and if not to induce labor, then to show you just how much I love you."

Loki's throat was parched, he was unable to speak, amazed at his brothers reaction to his body, so all he did was nod. The God of Thunder smiled, leaning down to kiss him, hands roaming over his uncovered skin, scraping nails gently over his flesh.

It made Loki shudder, and he moved into the touch, lust suddenly flaring deep inside him. It had been forever since they had laid with each other, and now that they would once more, he noticed just how much he had missed it. He let Thor move him onto the bed, watched as his brother undressed, and soon was faced not only with Thor's divine beauty, but also with his very large, throbbing cock.

How long had he not tasted him, Loki wondered, and as he couldn't recall when he had last had this pleasure, he decided it had been too long. Wrapping his delicate hands around the impressive length, he wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking at it gently, moaning at the taste. For a reason he could not fathom, Thor was already leaking, small beads of pre slipping out of his slit, and the trickster was all to happy to lick him clean, lapping at the tip to get more of the delicious liquid.

A hearty groan was his reward, making his own member grow hard as he continued to suck. He had always loved Thor's voice, the soft tenor turning even lower, rougher when they made love to each other. Greedily, his lips slipped lower, swallowing his brother as far as he could, one hand moving to fondle the others sack, pulling another groan from him.

Eyes fluttering shut, Loki concentrated on the feeling of his mouth being filled, instead of feeling insecure about his body. Soon Thor's fingers were tangled in his hair, tugging at it gently as he started to bob his head, releasing and swallowing his length over and over again. Loki's tongue was coated by a steady flow of Thor's essence, making his eyes roll back into his head and his body tingle with need.

"Enough.." Thor said quietly, pulling Loki off his cock, pushing him to lay on the bed. "Its my turn now."

The words send shivers up the tricksters back, his hands tangling into his brothers hair as kisses were showered over his body, along the line of his jaw, his neck and chest, over his round stomach and along his thighs. By the time Thor finally paid his erection some attention, Loki was squirming with need, a thin layer of sweat covering his body, pushing his hips upwards, desperate for his brothers touch.

"Thor.." he urged, tugging at the Thunderers hair, spreading his legs to give the male better access, whining as he felt his brother teasingly breathe against his length.

And then, finally, warm lips wrapped around his girth, making him arch off the bed with a strangled moan, thrusting into Thor's mouth, not caring if he was hurting his brother. After all, it had been the Thunderers idea, and he was going to pull as much pleasure from this as he could.

Much too soon, Thor pulled back, looking up at Loki that had propped himself up on his elbows to watch his brothers administrations, his baby belly making it impossible to see when he was laying flat on his back. He watched as Thor sucked two fingers into his mouth, making Loki tremble in anticipation. He was going to feel his brother buried deep inside him, would connect with his as he used to. Just the thought almost made him come.

He spread his legs, moaning as he felt the gentle prodding at the tight ring of muscles, pushing against them, making one digit slip inside. Thor moaned quietly, slowly easing his entire finger inside.

"You are as tight as always brother.. as tight as you were when I first had you.. so perfect..." Thor murmured against an ivory thigh, kissing and biting at it as he worked Loki's entrance open.

"Just for you.." Loki panted, watching intensely, his hips jerking down on the broad fingers, eager to be widened quickly, so he could once more accept his brother into his body.

"Hurry up!" he finally whined as both fingers were seethed deeply within him, canting his hips to make his brother touch that sweat spot within him, groaning loudly as he threw his head back. "Can't wait.. Thor.. _please!"_

"Lay on your side." Thor whispered, urging his brother to lay on his side before laying behind him. Grabbing Loki's ankle, he spread the males legs, holding up his leg as he positioned himself. Slowly, he slid into him, inch by inch, allowing Loki to get used to the feeling of his length again.

"D-Don't stop..." Loki breathed, moving his hips to meet his brother, biting down on his thumb as he was almost split in two by the sheer size. "B-By Hel.. Thor!"

"I know, brother." Thor breathed, his voice strained as he slowly started to thrust, moaning the tricksters name into his ear.

"T-Thor!" Their coupling was soon left without words, moans and the slapping sound of skin meeting skin the only sound in the room. Loki felt like he was flying, soaring through the sky. How had he managed to not sleep with his brother this long? How had he kept his hands off him? He wasn't sure, and now it didn't matter any longer. They were finally united again, connected in a way he craved deeply. It was bliss, it was divine, it was _perfection. _

"Thor.. c-close.." he ground out between clenched teeth as he could not longer take it, and soon he came, shooting hot, white semen onto the bed, groaning out as he heard his brother grunt and empty himself into his body.

"..Wasn't that bad now, was it?" Thor asked after they had both caught their breath, kissing his brothers ear.

"Thor."

"Yes, Loki?"

"...I think the babies coming."

* * *

"I will kill you!" Loki screamed, crushing his brothers hand in his own as he panted, sweat covering his entire body.

"Its normal for birthing to say that, don't worry." Frigga soothed her oldest son as she handed Thor a wet towel. "Here, wipe away the sweat."

"If you ever touch me again I will kill you!" Loki hollered again, throwing his head back as another violent contraction ripped through his body. "I will kill you, you hear me?!"

Thor sat helplessly behind his brother, supporting his back against his chest, holding his hands (that were being crushed with every contraction), and wiping the sweat off his forehead as his mother sat at Loki's feet, checking the progress they were making.

"Loki, its time to push." she announced, lifting the sheet that had covered the tricksters lower body. "Your body has opened up completely. It is time."

Frigga looked at the vicious wound between her son's legs, that had opened as soon as he had started going into labor. She had cleaned off the blood from it as often as she had to until she was able to see. It was a horrid wound, and it would need treating after the birth, but this was exactly what was supposed to happen, according to her research.

"I can't. I can't do this anymore!" Loki protested weakly, laying his head back, resting it on the Thunderers shoulder. "I can't.."

"Yes you can Loki. Just a little longer, and we will be holding our beautiful baby girl. Please, Loki, just a little more." Thor soothed, kissing his brothers cheek.

"Push Loki!" Frigga demanded as she saw another contraction rush through Loki's body, and the trickster obliged, leaning forward as he pushed, screaming out in pain before falling back against Thor's chest, tears rushing down his cheeks.

"Please.. no more.. no more.." he whimpered, but the next contraction was already there, and he was forced to push again, and again. He felt as if his body was loosing its dimension, as if he was going to be torn apart, and die.

"One more time, Loki!" Frigga said, holding out her hands between Loki's legs. The sorcerer protested once more.

"I can't, I can't." he whimpered, looking up at Thor "Please make it stop.. please!"

"Loki, just once more. One more time, and I promise you, it will be over." Thor urged, gently squeezing his brothers hands. "Think of your little girl, just one more push and you can hold her."

Wailing in anger, and excruciating pain, Loki gave a final push. His body suddenly felt empty, his stomach felt hollow and then he saw her. His daughter. Frigga was wrapping her up in a towel, rubbing her dry.

It was the last thing he saw before be passed out.

* * *

"She's perfect." Thor whispered as he gently rocked the sleeping baby in his arms, sitting next to Loki.

"She is. She looks like you." The trickster answered, smiling as he marveled at the sight. Thor look much too big to handle such a delicate small being, but the way he held their child, Loki knew that nothing would ever happen to their beautiful daughter.

"But she has your eyes." Thor answered, their voices hushed as they simply stared down at their perfect little girl. "She is beautiful. In just a few years we will have to chase the men away with every weapon we have in the palace."

Loki chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he moved his hand to touch his brothers cheek.

"That's far in the future, Thor. Lets not worry about that just yet." He said, his gaze turning to his daughter as she stirred in her sleep, eyes opening slowly, and suddenly she was crying, crying so loudly it made his ears ring.

"She's hungry." he said, reaching out for his child, and Thor gently handed her over, watching as Loki allowed his child to attach her tiny lips to his nipple.

"Its a miracle." Thor said quietly as he watched his fiancee and child, smiling widely. "A miracle I thank you for."

"You should thank me. Giving birth to her was certainly not easy." Loki replied, smirking at the God of Thunder. "We're not doing that again any time soon."

"..But maybe in the future?" Thor asked quietly. Would Loki want another child? He had always dreamed of having two, maybe three..

"Yes. Sometime in the future." Loki agreed, smiling down at his baby girl. "We haven't named her."

"..I would like to call her Hope." Thor said, reaching out to grasp Loki's free hand.

"..Hope. I like it." Loki answered, pressing a kiss to the palm of Thor's hand. Watching as his child fell asleep after filling her stomach, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep now, Hope. Your life has just begun.. and a wonderful life it will be."

**THE END**


End file.
